1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a connector for connecting lead conductors.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Efficient wiring is required in making electrical connections at a time among wires when wiring work involves a number of branches. In the art, there have been lumped connectors in which a plurality of connecting -terminals bonded fixedly to the ends of conductive wires are first inserted into a connector housing, and then a lumped contactor is inserted for making connections among these terminals through contact engagement with respective terminals thereby accomplishing electrical connection at a time.
Such a lumped connector has a plurality of terminal-containing chambers disposed in lines. Terminals such as female terminals bonded fixedly to the ends of the conductors are respectively inserted into the terminal-containing chambers in one direction, then a lumped contactor in which a plurality of contacting pieces are so projected in a pectinated shape as to be simultaneously inserted into the respective terminal-containing chambers are inserted thereinto to connect the contacting pieces to the respective female terminals for completing the contacts among the conductors through the contactor.
In the connectors of this type, the contacting pieces are disposed in equal space, but the inserting positions of the connecting-terminals in the terminal-containing chambers are slightly different from one to another within a tolerance.
If an unreasonable force is applied to some of the connecting terminals when the contactor is to be inserted, then incomplete fitting often occurs and causes troubles leading to the dropping-out of the terminals.
An improved technique in a multipolar connector, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-1666, can be utilized as a means for preventing the terminals from dropping out. In this conventional connector, as shown in FIGS. 3 to 5, a female connecting terminal C1 is inserted into a male housing A and held firmly by a resilient connecting piece al, and a male connector C2 is inserted into female housing B and held firmly by a resilient connection piece b1.
A deflecting gap a2 formed on the back surface of the resilient connection piece a1, and a deflecting gap b2 formed on the back surface of the resilient connection piece b1 are opposed, and a common spacer D is inserted into the gaps. The spacer D is inserted at its base portion d1 into the deflecting gap b2 and at its front portion d2 into the deflecting gap a2.
The front and rear ends thereof are tapered for smooth insertion.
In this conventional connector, if the connecting terminals are inserted normally into the housing, then the spacer can be inserted, thereby sure insertion of connecting terminals is obtained and the connecting terminals will not drop out. However, since the spacer and the housing are two separate components, the connector's cost increases due to the management and assembly work of the parts of the connector. Further, due to the errors in dimension and fitting, high reliability as expected may not necessarily be obtained.